


Virgin Flavor

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Confidence Boost, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, Tomboy, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A virgin gets hit on by a confident woman at the bar, after being set up by his friend. She provides encouragement to get him out of his shell. Sex ensues.Original Date of Creation: November 3rd, 2016.
Relationships: F4M





	Virgin Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

Hey there, just the guy I wanted to see.

Your friend told me that you think I'm cute. Is that true?

[Light laughter] What? No I'm not upset! I find it flattering, really!

Why are you so scared? Not too good at chatting with women? Your friend seems to be having a good time out here. Though, he's acting a bit like a lady killer tonight. He's a little full of himself, isn't he?

[Giggling] Okay, okay, I'll lay off of him. He did introduce you to me, after all. We get a couple of shy guys in here now and then, but they don't really get noticed all that much. I feel bad for them most of the time, it's just that I'm too busy with... well... all of these distractions here.

What? Nah, I like hanging around ya. I mean, you don't say much, but you're pretty cute yourself. I think you can get a pass.

[Mild laughter] Wow, blushing already? Are you that timid or did your friend rub off too much against me? I hope I don't scare you off. I haven't had fun with a shy dude in like... forever.

What? Am I drunk? Please, I've barely had anything to drink. But I think you're the one that needs something, cause you might not be so nervous. Have you had anything yet?

Good. You mind fruity drinks? Beer's okay but I think tonight should be special for you. I'll pay.

What? A girl can't buy a drink for a guy? I'm not broke or anything, I hang here to escape from my job, actually. I mean, the pay's great, but it's so god damn tedious. But enough about work, let's hit up the drinks.

Hal, get me and my friend some Cosmopolitans, would ya? Thanks!

Relax, dude. I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything. I just want you to have a good time. You seem envious of your friend right now, anyway. He must get laid a lot, huh? I mean, he seems kinda douchey but he's got a lot of confidence. A lot of girls just want someone to sweep them off their feet for a night with no attachments. Kinda the perfect fit for a guy like him.

But he can't be a total jerk if he has a sweetheart like you for a friend. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a virgin.

[Laughter] Oh shit, you are, aren't you? Fuck! I don't know if I've ever had sex with a virgin. Not even when I was one. Even the last shy guy I got laid had sex a couple of times, though he sure needed a refresher.

What? No! There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. What is it with guys feeling like they need to get laid to prove something? I just have sex because it's fun, and I get horny a lot. If I didn't like it I wouldn't have done it. Did your friend take you out just to get laid?

Holy shit, I need to talk with shy guys more often. Your self-esteem is fucking microscopic. Being a virgin isn't a big deal, but you've gotta try to boost your confidence levels. Not even talking to girls, just... how you think of yourself. Have you always been this way?

Shit, dude. The effect that bullying has on a person growing up. Look, that's not how the real world works. Nobody gives a shit if you're a virgin, or meek, or awkward, or whatever. Most people are concerned about their own appearances and what other people think about them? Nobody even fucking thinks about you unless you go talk to them. Like I said, you've just gotta relax and let-

[muffled sound, lips are too covered to speak]

Holy shit, man! Where did that come from?

No, I'm not mad. Just surprised. Though... most girls would probably get a little pissed if you tried to kiss them without asking. Unless they were like, totally wasted or something.

[sexy voice] Good thing I'm not most girls.

[deep, longer kiss]

Was that your first kiss as well? Eh, you don't have to answer that. I'll let that be a mystery. Right now we've gotta ride this wave of confidence you've got. Tell your friend you're gonna be busy tonight.

\--

Yup, this is my place. It's not much, but I'm sure you don't care too much about the scenery right now. Oh, and make sure to take off your shoes, I hate getting dirt on the floor.

Good. Now then, you want something to drink, or do you want to just get started?

Okay, cool! Follow me over to the bedroom.

That's it, sit right there with me. Let me take this jacket off... There. It was getting warm in that thing anyway.

[Mild laughter] You like what you see? I think I've got a pretty nice pair of tits, so it wouldn't surprise me that you couldn't keep your eyes off of them. I mean, they aren't giant or anything, but they get the job done.

[Laughter with a slight punch to his arm] What the fuck, dude. You can't get all shy on me now! Where was that risk-taker that kissed me in the bar?

How about I jog your memory? Maybe that'll help.

[same degree of kiss as the one she initiated in the bar]

Feel better?

Great. How about we take off our shirts? We can do it at the same time so you don't feel so uncomfortable.

Okay, now lift your shirt on the count of three. 1...2...3! [he lifts his shirt, she fakes him out]

[Bursts out in laughter] There you go, dude! Total confidence!

What? Why didn't I take my shirt off? Well, I wanted to see if you'd do it, of course! I wasn't about to take mine off without making sure all that confidence training was working. Congratulations, you passed the test.

[Playful sigh]

Alright, I did promise I'd take mine off. Here.

[She takes off her shirt for real]

Happy? [Giggling]

You're adorable. Trying to look away cause you're shy, but it's damn near impossible to take your eyes off these beauties.

I'm personally more impressed with my abs, cause I actually earned that. My boobs were more of a gift. [mild laughter]

Do me a favor, handsome. Run a finger over my abs.

[light moan] Yeah, appreciate all of those hours I spent in the gym. I'm no bodybuilder, but I like to stay in shape. You on the other hand, look like you could use a membership. I should totally spot you! [joking laughter]

Hey dude, I'm not saying you gotta be all tough and muscular, I'm just saying a little workout never hurt anyone. I mean, physical fitness is important for a healthy sex life! And I LOVE to have sex.

Well, I think you've waited long enough. Let me take off my bra.

Ah, there we go. Nice and free. Wanna touch em? They won't hurt you!

[Gasp] Oh! Your hands are cold! [Mild laughter]

You were actually a little faster than I expected, there. I guess I shouldn't underestimate my own powers. Go ahead, cup your hands gently around them again. I promise I won't flinch this time.

Ahh, that's better. Try ~ahh~ circling your finger around my nipples.

Oh, that's it. Right there. And the other one? They both need some love...

Ahh~ That's even better than when I do it myself. Want to taste them? Just go ahead and give it a lick. Same rotation and everything.

Ahh~ You seem to be [deep breath] having a lot of fun. Not so shy now, huh? Ahh~ I'm not even sure your friend could lick as nicely as you do.

Ahh~ I'm not even sure he knows how to properly pleasure a woman. You know dude, I may have had a lot of sex, but I've had a lot of bad sex, too. So many guys just think about their own pleasure and don't think about us. I guess you're pretty lucky in getting a chance to learn how to pleasure, huh?

Alright, I think that's enough. I wanna see what's under-- Holy shit! [Erupts in laughter]

Looks like someone's happy to see me. I can't believe you're rock-hard already. Mind if I take a look?

[Unzips his pants] Oh my god, it's adorable! [Cough] Not that it's... small or anything. It's just that I've never seen virgin cock! I wonder what will happen if I...

[She takes one long lick, up the shaft]

[Giggling] Wow. It's pretty sensitive, huh? I'm guessing you didn't masturbate today.

[She starts sucking the cock, appreciating the taste but trying to keep him from cumming too early.]

I love the taste of your cock. Virgin is such a rare flavor around here. I feel like a little girl that got a special ticket to the candy factory... or in this case, cock factory.

Mmm... This is great. I wish I could savor the taste for hours... Fuck!

Alright, better stop while we're ahead. I can't just let you release just yet... not before you've seen my pussy.

[She takes off her pants, and slides down her panties]

And off they go. There. Fully naked. [Mild laughter] I bet you didn't expect to be doing this today, huh?

[Optional masturbation sounds]

Mmm... Fuck yeah, I feel so powerful right now. I was just having fun and now I'm able to make this special moment for you. I can't believe I get to be your first... And, to be honest, you're a lot nicer looking than some of the guys I've fucked. [Giggling]

Ah~ My pussy's getting so wet... Fuck any girls that won't have sex with a virgin, they really don't know what they're missing.

Here, let me get this condom on you. I want to see it wrap around your shaft... Ahh~ The idea of getting your virgin cock inside of my is driving me CRAZY.

[Exhale] There we go. Aww, I can see a little precum that surfaced to the top! I guess I've built you up long enough, huh? Don't cum too soon, okay?

Ah, that's it... Slide it right in to my cunt. Okay now, grab my legs... actually, it looks like you're not able to do much else right now. [Giggling] I guess you're not fully trained yet, so I'll lift them up for you. I've got plenty of body strength, anyway.

Fuck! Your cock is really having its way with me now. Just like the confident guy you always have wanted to be. Normally I wouldn't encourage you to think with your dick... but taking a little bit of advice from him wouldn't hurt.

Ah~ It almost feels like you know what you've been doing. Are you sure you're a virgin? You didn't like... bang someone in your sleep? [Mild laughter]

Ah~ That's it, try to last a little bit longer, okay? We're almost there. I want us to cum at the same time, okay? Just... ah~ enjoy yourself before it's over.

Ah~ I'm gonna cum soon! Fuck! You're really getting into it, I'm so proud of you that you're starting to come out of that shell! You're more of a charmer than you think, dude! Especially with this awesome cock...

Ah! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Cum for me, baby! We need to cum together! Cum... ONNNNN! [Lots of moaning as they climax, keep it long if possible.]

Mmm... That was fucking amazing, dude. I didn't think sex with virgins could be so fun! Holy shit.

Come here. [she pulls him into a final deep, long kiss]

Promise me you'll start talking to more girls, next time. If you think a girl's cute, just tell her! If she doesn't wanna fuck you or date you or whatever, her loss.

I'll be sure to meet with you again, but only if you start talking to a few other girls next time you and your friend hit up the bar. And I mean you, not your friend.

[sexy voice] I wouldn't want to have given a bad lesson...


End file.
